


You Can Leave Your Hat On, Baby

by CavalierQueen



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, PWP, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art makes some personnel changes in the KY office, adding yet another Marshal to his team.Rating changed to M for language and now sex. Turning into a series of one-shots as inspired R/OC or R/character. TO haunts my dreams these days. Read and Review!<br/>Justified - Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,758 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 4-15-10 - Published: 4-3-10 - Raylan G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On, Baby

Title: **You Can Leave Your Hat On, Baby**  
Category: TV Shows » Justified  
Author: CavalierQueen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 04-03-10, Updated: 04-15-10  
Chapters: 3, Words: 6,758

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Don't own the show or the characters you recognize, every thing else is mine. And a nod to Joe Cocker's 'You Can Leave Your Hat On.'

**You Can Leave Your Hat On, Baby**

Art looked up to see me leaning against the door frame of his office, my t-shirt pinned down with my double-holster and my blue jean jacket slung casually over my shoulder. "Damn, Elena. I wasn't expecting you for another day or two." He rounded his desk and put out his big hand, swallowing my smaller one in his. "The tan looks good on you."

"Thanks Art. Glad to be here finally."

Art motioned for me to take a seat, "Wanna go for a drink and I'll catch you up? Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Yeah, I'm all squared on the place to stay. Thanks for leaving the car for me at the airport. That was real thoughtful of you." I watched his back as he started looking at files and putting things in a bag. "It's late Art, won't your wife want you home by now?"

He waved dismissively still looking through his folder. "You know how it is, Elena…marry the man, or I guess in your case the woman, marry the service. By 20 years, she's used to it. Of course you're not married so I guess no one's ever wanted to share."

I laughed at his assumption, "Or maybe_ I_ just never wanted to share, Art."

He turned to look at me then, nodded and laughed and turned back to whatever he was looking at. In the reflection of the _Tombstone_ movie picture I saw another man approach, and lean against the door frame where I had been just moments before. He had on a cowboy hat and tucked both his hands in his jeans pockets. _That must be Raylan Givens… _I didn't turn around to acknowledge him and I didn't think Art even knew he was there yet.

"So Tahiti was it? How did that go? What's it like?"

"Tahiti is great. Warm climate, hard-bodied boys wearing almost nothing, no phones or computers, pretty nice."

A deep well worn voice came from behind me, "Sounds good to me…"

I smiled and turned around to face the man at the door, standing, "What sounds good, the climate or the hard-bodied boys?"

The man pushed his hat further up on his forehead and laughed, "Can't say I'd be interested in the hard-bodied boys."

I looked him up and down, obviously admiring his appearance. Yes, he was quite fine…deep set eyes, dark hair from the look of it, casually sexy, no doubt a sexual volcano when activated. The way he stood there in his tight jeans and his hands tucked into his pockets, letting his head hang slightly, definitely screamed for my attention. Well, he had it. And as my eyes raked him up and down, I saw his do the same. I tried to imagine what he saw… a smallish woman, long dark black hair, breasts larger than her small frame would really allow for but that was what God gave me and I hadn't had any complaints. The holsters tucked under each shoulder loaded with guns would only emphasize that feature. I watched as his eyes traveled to my tiny waist where my white Jim Beam t-shirt tucked into my well-worn blue jeans. His eyes finished their scan and trolled back up my body to my face where he found a well-deserved smirk.

While we were not-very-subtly undressing each other, Art was making introductions. "Ah Raylan, good timing. Marshal Raylan Givens, this is Marshal Elena Gibbs. Elena, Raylan. Elena's goin' to be joinin' our office." We shook hands firmly, our eyes never leaving each others. I caught the same humorous glint in his eyes as I'm sure he could see in mine.

"Really? You'd leave Tahiti for here?"

"Sure. Don't get me wrong, Tahiti is great for what it is, but after a while even I could get bored."

"I thought it was paradise. Isn't that where Bora Bora is? How could you get bored? What's there to do?

"Yeah it's paradise, but Bora Bora has become sort of a tourist trap. I spent the first week or so in Papeete. That is the main city. I like taking pictures when I travel to fun place so I have a lot of pictures of crumbling old churches and interesting people. After I had enough of the people I headed to a more remote island. I stayed in a little grass hut set off the beach surrounded by water. It didn't even have a door. How different is that from our life here?"

The two men kept listening so I told them some more. "The smaller places, they have nice resorts…really nice resorts, and I dived in some of the caves and reefs around there. I even went to where they dive for pearls and did some of that. Did you know that some of those divers can hold their breath for five to seven minutes?" I paused to let that sink in and added, looking at Raylan and sounding a little like Mae West. "A handy skill to have, as I'm sure you can imagine."

He coughed lightly and strained his neck around his collar. "I can imagine how, uh, useful that might be."

Art snorted and shook his head. "Do we even want to know what else you did?"

"Oh, you know Art after a while, no matter how beautiful those hard-bodies are, eating, drinking, diving, and fucking get old day in and day out. There's just not much danger and I had to make do with a diving knife. I had to come home if only for my guns."

Raylan laughed. "You were lonely for your guns?"

"Sure, aren't you when you leave'em behind?"

"Maybe not when I'm having the, uh… entertainment that you were having in paradise."

"Trust me Raylan Givens, from what I've heard about you, you'd get bored too," I said as Art picked up his briefcase and turned to face us prepared to leave.

"I have a feelin' I'm going to be aging even faster now that you're here Elena. The two of you workin' together… God almighty, what was I thinkin'?"

Raylan and I looked at each other and looked back at Art, all innocence on our faces, Raylan says, "Now, Art, we aren't that bad are we?"

Art made a half-hearted frown and looked at both of his newest Marshals, "Just for the record…You two _cannot_ sleep together."

I spoke up in a falsely innocent voice, just to yank his chain, "Why Art, we just met? You don't really think…?"

"Don't pull that innocent shit on me Elena. You've kicked ass around the country and in many continents. You might look like an angel, but you are no innocent and don't play me like you think I believe you are."

I just laughed and shrugged on my jacket as we walked towards the door. "God forbid anyone get played."

* * *

The three of us sat at a table in a too-quiet bar on an even quieter main street of some random small town near the office. This really was small town USA. But I liked it anyway. It was quiet and that was why I had chosen here.

"So Raylan, I heard about your shoot-out with Jake Butts in Miami. Our paths never crossed, but I'd heard he was a nasty fellow. Good riddance, I say."

Raylan shrugged. "It was justified."

"I don't doubt that, I'm just sayin'."

"Funny how we never have met before, you're a big fish in a small pond. We should'a come across each other at some point, you'd think."

"Well now, here we are, paths collided I'd say. You grew up here. Is that why you came back?"

Raylan laughed bitterly and poured himself some more Jim Beam. "I didn't choose to be here! When I left, I swore I'd never come back."

I took a sip of my own whiskey, "But here you are."

"Apparently, as nasty as Jake Butts was, my shooting him was an embarrassment to the Marshal Service. I was sent here because I think they knew it was the last place in the world I would want to be."

I laughed at him. "So this is their version of a spanking, or maybe being grounded? 'Bad boy, now you have to go to Kentucky'? Well, if it's any consolation, I chose to be here. I'm just glad Art let me come."

"Why in the world would you want to be here?"

"It's quiet. Not like dangerous quiet, because I know the office stays plenty busy with that sort of thing. But more like, I can walk outside and see the stars quiet, and not a lot of people quiet, and even this sort of casual neighborhood bar quiet. That appeals to me these days."

"Well, you're right about that. I thought Miami was a pit. Full of glitz and ritz. A lot of sun for a lot of shady people."

"You got that right."

Art stepped into the conversation, "Well, I hope you two plan to stay a while. In exchange for getting two of the best Marshal around, I had to give up two junior deputies for each of you."

I laughed, "So you're saying it was a 2 for 1 exchange. One of us is equals two junior agents?" I looked over at Raylan, "Does that seem right to you?"

Raylan rolled his lip into a smirk, "Geez, Elena, with those two guns you got holstered I figure they should get a four for one exchange for you."

"You are the one with an almost perfect draw to kill ratio. You lost that when you missed the shot on the Boyd guy. I heard he was a former friend of yours when you were growin'up.

"You were in Tahiti with your boy-toys when that happened. How'd you hear about that?"

I just smiled and didn't say a word. Art cleared his throat, "I think it is time to head home. You two are leaving with me too. I'm _not_ leaving you here."

Raylan laughed and stood to go, "Ah, Dad, you never let us have any fun."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Art threw some money on the table along with Raylan and me and we all walked to our cars. Art politely asked if I knew how to get back to where I was staying and I assured him I did, and even if I didn't he had given me a car with GPS in it.

We all said good night and left, Raylan tipping his hat to me over his open car door. I gave him a sideways smile and got into my car as well.

* * *

I returned to my hotel room, well really it was a motel room…one floor sort of place. But it had a pool and a little café attached. The rooms were neat and clean, for rented rooms at least. I scooped some ice out of the bucket and was pouring me a glass of whiskey when there was a knock on my door.

I opened it licking my lips at the man on the other side of the door. "Well Marshal Givens, what a surprise."

He waved a half full bottle of Jim Beam while he slouched against the door frame to my room. "Thought I'd just stop by to welcome you to the neighborhood, Marshal Gibbs. I'm just a couple doors down, it looks like."

I laughed slightly, noticing the soft chest hair that crept out from the white t-shirt he wore under his now loosened shirt. He'd lost the tie somewhere, but still had the hat and the boots. "That's mighty neighborly of you, Marshal. Why don't you come on in?" I found myself humming "You can leave your hat on…you can leave your hat on baby…"

Yes, he could definitely leave his hat on.

FIN

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Honky Tonk Badonkadonk**

A/N: Another one-shot, not a continuation of Raylan and Elena's story. If anything, "You Can Leave Your Hat On" looks like it might turn into a series of one-shots for either R/E or R/cast, so if you want to keep up, mark it as a Story Alert. Special thanks to Trace Adkins for rockin' my car today (perfect weather, cranked radio, open windows and sunroof and cruisin' the town- do days get any better than that?). So, just the usual disclaimer, don't own Justified, or any rights to the works of Trace Adkins. Elena and my fantasies are mine, and these days they all seem to involve Timothy Olyphant.

 

_   
_

* * *

_That's it, right there boys,_

 

_that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, _

_It ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk_

Trace Adkins

* * *

Rachel approached Elena's desk in the Marshal Services office and leaned hard against the edge. "Hey, we are all headin' out tonight for drinks, shoot some pool, maybe dance, shoot darts…this place is sorta' a 'whatever your legal pleasure' sort of place if you know what I mean. Wanna' come?"

"Where and when?" Elena laughed lightly. The day was coming to an end and she was glad of it. And she really wanted to go out and cut loose a little. It was one thing to get rid of some energy in her aerobics dance class or swimming if she wanted something a little tamer. In her room, she found herself rocking in her underwear to the sounds of Big and Rich and Trace Adkins and even some Black-eyed Peas or Lady GaGa. It was just a way to release some of her seemingly boundless energy she said to herself. But she knew the truth was that she had an itch that needed to be scratched and she knew just who need to do the scratching. "Who all is goin'?"

"Pretty much everyone in the office, even Art will be there for the first hour or so and then he runs home to mamma. We'll be at the Badonkadonk Honky Tonk. Everyone will be there by 8:30, most will be there right after work."

"Badonkadonk…what kinda' name is that?"

"Eh, just a name from a song. I think you might like it if you heard it. They like to play it there. They like their country loud."

"Sounds like just my kind of place, Rachel. Thanks for asking me. I've got some stuff to do before then, but I'll be there later." Both women smirked at each other, knowing this was exactly the sort of place to let their hair down and mix it up. And Elena knew just how to mix it up.

* * *

"_Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all…"_

Elena walked into the honky tonk at what seemed to be its peak time. The bar was smoky, and the air was filled with the smell of sawdust, cigarettes and alcohol. Scoping the place out, there was what looked like a back room for pool and darts. The bar was in the back and most of the front part of the building was filled with dance floor. Right now, Big and Rich were shouting out about how they liked their country loud. Well, so did she.

As she walked through the crowd, it didn't escape her notice that people, men mostly, stopped and stared at her. She _was_ a sight to behold with her long black hair swaying with her walk, her black tank top displaying her arms, neck and breasts to their full advantage. And her jeans, well what was it the song said…

"_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk…"_

As she passed through the crowd, she didn't see any familiar faces and was momentarily disappointed. Maybe she had missed them. And maybe another cowboy hat would have to do for the night. She stopped at the bar and picked up a long-neck beer and then wandered to some of the backrooms.

There was her group sitting at a good sized bar table alongside the pool table and dart boards. She took in the group. Tim was wearing some faded jeans and a short sleeved polo-shirt. He had a little paunch she could see when he wore one of those knit shirts. Definitely not one of the hard-bodied… She saw Rachel chatting up some stranger and watching the pool game. Raylan had his back to her. He was staring down his pool cue setting up his shot as Elena walked slowly up behind him.

Just as he prepared to make his play, she lowered her lips over his shoulder, her voice a sexy drawl, "Hello darling', when and where?"

Raylan's shot was a miserable failure as every hair on his body stood at attention just at her voice. Tim laughed at Raylan's scratch as Raylan turned to look at the distraction.

Time stopped as Raylan's eyes wolfed her down, taking in every detail…the way her red lips were full and pouty, the way her eyes danced at her tease, the way her hair fell just behind her back to expose her perfect neckline. And who could miss the exposed cleavage. The blood rushed into his head, both of them…he wanted to just bury his face there for starters.

She watched his eyes greedily drink her in while she wrapped her lips around the neck of her bottle and took a nice long draw on her beer. If it hadn't been so loud, she probably could have heard him gasp.

"Hello, Elena," his voice drawled, one eyebrow up in a smirk. "You look…well, good enough to eat."

"Hello, Raylan," she drawled back, her lips in a pouty smile. She made a show of looking around the crowd and returning her look to him, "Looks like you're the Alpha dog tonight. Does that make you the big bad wolf?"

Raylan groaned as their mutual teasing became more outrageous. While their actual conversation was unlikely to be heard over the rockin' music, their bodies spoke volumes to anyone around.

Tim yelled across the table at Rayan, "Hey man, are we gonna play, or are the two of you?" He wasn't talking about pool either.

Raylan looked at Elena, "You goin' to stick around?"

"Hey baby, I just got here. Who's game is after this?"

"Winner keeps the table. Wanna play?"

"Oh yeah, cowboy. I'll play."

"Then I guess I better get my head in the game and win. Think you can keep from bein' distracting for a bit?"

"Hmmm…I was born to be a distraction, but maybe I'll just go hit the dance floor until you're done."

"Uh, uh. No wandering off. We'll dance, but first we play pool. Hang back here and watch how the big dogs play…"

"There goes that Alpha dog thing again. You gonna mark your territory?"

"Seein' how everyone is watchin' you, I might just have to."

Tim yelled again, "Come on man, get a room or take your shot!"

Raylan smirked at Elena again and slowly turned back to the table assessing the available shots. Before he left to take up the best position he whispered in her ear, "Five shots and the table is ours…"

Elena laughed at that, taking another suggestive draw on her beer. "And that would be for pool, right Raylan?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and turned back to the table.

And in five shots the table was cleared.

* * *

"_It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on…"_

The stragglers from the Marshal's office were still sitting at their table in the pool room. The beer had been flowing pretty well and a few were even drinking down boilermakers. The music was still rockin' pretty loud in the dance room. Elena had been swaying to the beat of a lot of the songs, and finally when Trace Adams came on she just couldn't sit still anymore.

"_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left…"  
_

"Come on, Raylan. Let's go…" Elena grabbed Raylan's hand as it made another 'accidental' brush against her leg. There'd been a lot of that sort of thing, a brush here, a touch there, a whisper of breath. These two Alphas were definitely marking their territory. It was time to move from the unhurried brushing and kneeding of a cat marking to a more aggressive version one might find in wolves.

Raylan slowly stood, tipping his hat back giving her another of those raised eyebrow smirks. "Elena…"

She just laughed and pulled him through the crowds. He took in the view from behind and found he didn't mind that at all. A new song was starting as they got to the dance floor and he dragged his eyes of Elena's ass. He also noticed a lot of other eyes just where his had been. He even laughed slightly when one guy's mouth had dropped open as Elena took her position on the dance floor. His girlfriend slapped his face and stalked off.

"_Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm…_

Raylan wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and they joined a line dance where pretty much anything went. Elena knew most were watching her and she didn't mind putting on a show, but the show was really for Raylan. And he never missed a move. He especially loved the way she would put her arms above her head, snaking them around each other, her palms twisted inward. She would move her body from the tip of her long fingers down the toes of her boots, undulating to a sexy groove to the fast and loud music. She watched him watching her with a half-smile on her face. He stood slightly back, his arm still claiming her around her waist, but he watched as her arms, and breasts, rounded hips tucked into skin tight jeans (oh, my…were those button-flys?), her feet gliding to the music. She reminded him of one of those drawings he'd seen one time in the Karma Sutra where she would be the woman whose body the man wrapped himself around while she kept their bodies moving. And he wanted nothing more right that moment than her body binding them together. Oh, yeah…he was definitely heading towards the gutter.

When the music finally slowed, Raylan felt her arms slide down around his neck, pulling him close. His arm around her waist pulled her close, their bodies touching. Both could feel the dampness of the heated dance floor, which only served to heat their bodies up further.

They drown in each other's eyes as they just stood still and swayed to the music. It was late now and the music would definitely take on a different tone. It was time for couples to pair up and head home, the mood already set for late night loving.

One of Raylan's hands meandered up her spine, barely touching every small bump along the way. He twisted his hands in her long hair and brought her face to his, their eyes still not moving from the others'. The crowd had disappeared and the music was nothing but background to their staccato heartbeats and edgy breathing. Raylan started to move his mouth towards hers when he heard her whisper…"Raylan…"

He stopped mid-motion, his deep drawling voice barely heard over their shared breathing, "Raylan, stop. Or Raylan, don't stop?"

"I think if you stopped right now, I'd have to shoot you."

He grinned and brushed his hands down her body, missing nothing. "Oh, Marshal Gibbs, I'm fairly confident that you are unarmed, but I suppose I'll have to pat you down just to be sure."

"Hmmm" she sighed, "I think the pleasure would be all mine, Marshal Givens."

He laughed loudly and he brought their lips close together again, close but not touching. "I'm pretty sure _that_ isn't true."

"Yes well Officer, I do believe that if you are going check me for weapons, you'd have to look everywhere."

"That's true, you are a sneaky one. You made me miss my shot earlier. I think a strip search might be in order. A dangerous woman like you, I just wouldn't want to take any chances."

Elena gave Raylan a tantalizing laugh, full of promise and lust. "Why don't you just shut up and kiss me?"

* * *

An hour later Raylan and Elena's cars were back in their respective parking spaces at the motel. He knocked on her door and she answered, dressed as she'd been at the bar.

"Hello Marshal, what can I do you for?" She stood blocking his entrance with her arm on the door and her hip on the door jam.

He waved a bottle of fine Jim Beam, two glasses, saying "I think we said something about having to check you for weapons, Marshal Gibbs."

"Hmmm…yes we did, didn't we? Why don't you come on in and pour us a drink?"

He licked his lips as he entered the room, and was surprised when she took his hat and had it on her head when he turned to face her.

"Does it fit?"

She adjusted it playfully. "I think it does."

"Well, then," he said as he started to pull her tank top from the top of her jeans, "you can keep the hat on baby."

FIN

* * *

A/N: Silly little drabble isn't it? Music in italics is from Trace Adkins, Honky Tonk Badonkadonk and the inspiration for this little quicky. Review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N: "Lord of War and Thunder" was the best episode since "Riverbrook" IMHO and provided a great opportunity for a little inspiration. Of course, this little inspiration moved this series of one-shots to an M rating. The scene of Ava and Raylan on the hilltop represented their usual 'hotness' but the scene in the hotel left me cold, interesting how having them totally clothed is hotter than in bed together. The on-screen chemistry just died. Personally, I would have liked to have seen a more assertive Raylan and a little less of Ava. So, now I have replaced that scene with my own using Raylan and Elena to play with. I don't own Justified or Timothy Olyphant (how very sad) but the story and character are mine. BTW- "Lord of War and Thunder" is a great title, and gave us a terrific preview of things to come. And Arlo—what a fantastic character to play!

**You Can Leave Your Hat On, Baby**

**One-Shot #3- The Hilltop**

From where they sat in darkness on top of the hill, the bright lights filled the valley below. There was a six pack of long-necks sitting on the hood next to Elena while Raylan stood leaning against the car. Her arm was casually draped across his neck and shoulders.

"So that's the way you usually handle fugitive warrants, Marshal?" Elena's voice purred across the darkness. "Do yard work for a day and a half to get close enough to catch'em? That's pretty hard labor while your compatriots sit and wait in the car."

"Yeah, well…gave me somethin' to do," Raylan slowly drawled, wincing as he shrugged his shoulders.

Her hands drifted to his sore shoulders, "You're not use'to hard labor, Raylan," she teased.

"Are you sayin' I'm soft, Elena?" He turned his head to look at her while he leaned into her hands rubbing his sore shoulders.

Elena's silky laugh filled his ear, "Well now Raylan, let's just see…" her hands moved slowly down the front of his body as she slid her body behind his, her legs wrapping his body. "Pretty hard here," as her hands brushed over his nipples, undoing the buttons to his flannel shirt as she went. "Hmmm…" she growled softly as her fingers reached his tight abs, "Yeah, pretty hard here too."

As her hands dipped past his belt buckle, and pulled his unbuttoned shirt out of his jeans, Raylan groaned. "Elena…" his deep rough voice sounded pained.

"Elena…stop or Elena don't stop?"

"I thought we agreed _that_ was a one night thing."

"And yet, Raylan…here we are," Elena purred. She continued her exploration as her hands pressed down on the front of his jeans, "Definitely hard, Marshal. Not a soft spot to be found."

He turned his body into hers, lifting her long peasant skirt, sliding his big hands up her smooth thighs until he reached the lace of her thong. His hands encircled the soft skin of her bare bottom and pulled her towards him. Their heated centers pressed against each other as their breaths mingled in the cool Kentucky air.

He looked down at her from under his cowboy hat, "Maybe I do have a little soft spot…" and his lips moved to meet hers. Their open lips met in a luxurious kiss, taking their time exploring each other.

Without breaking away, her hands went to his shoulders and tugged his shirt off and let it fall to the ground. Elena's soft hands ran down his hard biceps until they reached where his hands were massaging her bottom. She leaned away from him slightly. "It's indecent how good you look right now, Raylan. How good you feel."

He smirked at her as he brought her towards him again, his hands moving to the satin strings that held her thong together. Raylan slipped his fingers under each tiny piece of material and pulled it down and over her hips, discarding the scrap on the ground. "I think things just might get more indecent if we keep this up."

"What? You think the sheriff will come and arrest us, Raylan?" She taunted him as she reached for his belt buckle. Her nimble fingers worked the belt through its buckle while Raylan's hands pulled her t-shirt off and she shivered as the night air hit her exposed skin. Her red lace bra stood out against her pale skin. Raylan licked his lips as he brushed his fingers across her exposed breast feeling her hardened nipple.

"Probably not arrest…." His lips paused against her neck as he felt her shiver. "Are you cold Elena?"

She laughed aloud at that. "You know I'm not. Let's just say it's a thrill of anticipation. I think I can feel _your_ anticipation very clearly now." The belt fell open and she pulled apart the button and zipper pushing his jeans down. Her hands stroked and caressed his velvety staff while her tongue busied itself with his mouth.

Raylan's hands cupped her breasts, forcing them up and over the cups of her bra. He broke their deep kiss and moved his mouth down to her swollen and taut nipples, and as his mouth drew her nipple between his teeth, Elena gasped. Raylan had one hand squeezing one breast and his mouth sucking the other one with enthusiasm.

Elena pushed herself closer to his hard rod and arched her breast to his mouth. As her heated passage came into contact with his smooth cock, her body rubbed against his, her wetness providing lubrication for her hips to grind against his. Raylan groaned, and pulled his mouth away.

His breathing was fast as he brought his lips to hers again, the kiss being much more aggressive than before, his hunger for her apparent. His hands cupped her ass and lifted her off of the car hood, positioning her directly over his cock. Raylan stumbled slightly as he brought her to rest against the car door. One large hand stayed on her bottom squeezing and lifting it.

Elena moaned into Raylan's mouth as his other hand reached around her thigh and guided himself into her channel, effectively impaling her in place. His thumb slid under the swollen hood of her clit and began to rub in circles, the pressure hard and then light keeping pace with his thrusts into her. He slowed and then sped up, slowed and then sped up, completely controlling the pace even as Elena's squirming demanded more.

Elena whimpered as he halted all of his movements. "What?" she breathed.

Raylan teased her with his lips against her neck, "E-len-a…" he drawled out in a sing-song voice. "Let go, baby. I'm in control this time…"

"Raylan," her voice held a dangerous edge, something akin to preparing for violence and begging. It was hard to tell which one would win.

"Hmmm…is that Raylan stop or Raylan don't stop?" He teased as he threw her own words back at her. He took off his hat carefully and put it on the car rooftop.

She smiled wickedly into his half-closed eyes and pulled the legs that were lightly embracing his body tighter, forcing him in deeper, and causing a startled grunt to come from Raylan.

"It's a 'Raylan fuck me and fuck me hard, NOW!'" she moaned into the curve of his neck where her head now rested. Her hips were strong and were moving against him slightly despite his grip. But one muscle he couldn't control started squeezing and tightening around him. Elena had effectively captured Raylan inside of her body. She sighed at his surprised expression and the ever growing erection as he responded.

"Raylan baby, I can squeeze you like this all night, but I don't think that's how you want me is it? This is hardly the setting for romantic sex is it? We're on a deserted, dark road. You have me pressed up against your car door, with one hand on my ass clutching it and your fingers doing a merry dance. You're buried in me, and I can feel you growing even harder when I tighten around you. I think this is a 'fuck me hard' sort of situation."

Raylan started to move again, his own body's urgency growing as he felt her muscles tighten and loosen, tighten and loosen. "God Elena, how do you do that?" He pushed inside her and pulled almost all the way back out and then slammed back into her, pushing her body hard against the car door.

Elena's head dipped backwards as she raised her head to the sky, her mouth open as Raylan picked up the pace. While he pounded against her, his thumb stayed pressed against her clit rubbing harder with her own lubrication making the movements between their bodies slick and easy.

She felt the tension of her climax growing as she circled her arms tighter around the back of Raylan's neck, keeping her thighs wrapped around his hips giving him more leverage and giving her the support she would need once she came.

Raylan could tell she was close now. The tell-tale tremors began to vibrate through her body and her breathing became more shallow and fast. Her eyes were more than half-way closed and her mouth was open in a slight 'O' shape. He thought she had never looked as hot as she did now.

"Raylan," she barely whispered. "Now…"

Raylan had been holding back for her and now she was telling him she was there. He began to rock Elena against the unforgiving car door without mercy. She started to keen out her cry as her body's senses tumbled over each other and poured into her climax. He was pounding her tiny body feeling her climax tighten her channel once again when his own body reached its own climax. He jerked as he seed poured into her body. He continued to rock against her as her body milked him until he was empty.

Elena's head fell forward against Raylan's heaving chest, her own breathing pounding in her ears. Raylan's arms pulled her against him. They rested there in silence a moment: her back still against the car, feet off the ground, Raylan still inside her, the weight of his body holding her up.

Raylan reached his hand to her chin and lifted her face to his. Their eyes drooped drowsily as the intensity of their passion waned and their bodies relaxed. While their eyes stayed connected, Raylan brushed a still-glistening finger coated with her wetness across her lips, her tongue coming out to taste the creamy fluid from their joining. Her mouth opened and circled around his finger, bringing it into her mouth to suck away the remaining moisture.

They both felt him twitch inside her and she responded with a little squeeze. He laughed softly, his eyes never leaving hers, "I think we'll have t' wait at least an hour before we do this again. While the mind is willing, the body isn't 17 anymore."

She let go of his finger and with both hands gently placed on either side of his face, she reached up and kissed him. He could taste her sharp taste combined with his salty one. The kiss was slow and deep, their tongues mingling with none of the sense of urgency from before.

When she broke away, Elena smiled up at him, "Well, then cowboy, we should move this party back home." She disconnected her body from his and slid her legs to the ground. Once her feet were squarely planted, Elena lifted Raylan's hat off the car roof where he had left it while he had bent over the ground to pick up her ruined panties.

He handed her the panties and she laughed, "I think they've seen better days. We'll leave them here for posterity," dropping them back on the ground. She reached up and put his hat back on his head, "But you _can_ leave your hat on, baby."


End file.
